Blacksmith
The Blacksmith is a place where players can enchant their gear for increased primary stats, craft useful tems, socket gems for additional stat benefits, refine gear for potentially better secondary stats, and Enchanting Enchanting is a process by which the primary stats on a piece of equipment become more potent. This process can be costy, and has a chance to fail. The chance to fail can be lessened or completely removed by use of luck runes, however! Success Rates Success rates vary depending on a player's level, and the currency used. *At levels 1 to 20, gear will have a 100% success rate of going from +0 to +1. For every successful enchant after, the success rate decreases by 5%, to a minimum of 5% from +19 to +20. *For every level you gain after 20, the success rate increases by 5% for an enchant of the same level. For example, at level 30, enchanting gear from +10 to +11 will have a 100% success rate, +19 to +20 will have a 55% success rate, and +29 to +30 will have a 5% success rate. *Enchanting with shardium will always result in a 100% success rate. *If enchantment fails, the enchantment cost and any luck rune used will be consumed, the equipment will stay the same level as it was, and the success rate will stay the same. Enchantment Costs Enchantment costs vary depending on the rarity of the gear being enchanted, and the current enchantment level of the gear. *In terms of rarity, Epic gear costs the most to enchant, and Common gear costs the least. *In terms of enchantment levels, +29 gear costs the most to enchant, while +0 gear costs the least. The formulas that determine what the cost increase is for increasing rarity and increasing enchantment levels are currently unknown. Crafting Crafting is a process in which the player turns items and ingredients into other, potentially more potent or useful items. Currently the player can craft luck runes, gems, and reforge crystals. Luck Runes Gems Gems come in 4 varieties: Strength, Dexterity, Intelligence, and Endurance. Each gem increases a stat of the same name by an amount that depends on its tier. The recipes for the gem tiers Square, Star, Marquise, and Imperial must be bought from the Shardium Shop for 100 shardium each. *The gem ingredients must be of the same variety as the product gem. If you're making a Flawed Strength Gem, you need 2 Chipped Strength Gems to make it. Reforge Crystals Reforge Crystals are used in the reforging process (discussed in more detail in the Reforging section). They can also be obtained via Salvaging (discussed in more detail in the Salvaging section). Gem Socketing Gem Socketing is the process by which the player adds gems to his equipment's gem sockets. Currently, players are only limited to one gem socket per item, but this number will likely increase to a maximum of 4 in a future expansion. Socketing gems does not cost gold, while unsocketing gems from gear will cost the player 2,000 gold. The Gems are not destroyed when unsocketed, and are placed back into the inventory. Selling or salvaging gear with gems socketed will result in the gem unsocketing itself and going back into your inventory. Reforging Work in progress! Salvaging Salvaging is the process by which unused equipment is broken down into materials. The amount of materials you receive is based on the gear's level, while the types of materials you receive are based on the gear's rarity. *'Common' gear gives 2-3 Common Scraps. *'Uncommon' gear gives 1-2 Uncommon Reforge Crystals, 1-2 Uncommon Scraps, and 2-3 Common Scraps. *'Rare' gear gives *'Epic' gear gives 2 Epic Reforge Crystal, 7 Common Scrap, 5-6 Uncommon Scrap, 3 Rare Scrap, and 2-3 Epic Scrap. Category:Locations Category:Home Shard Category:Unfinished Category:Needs Pictures